Reyna Grace?
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Reyna hears that poeple are now calling her "Reyna Grace" she gets to the bottom of this to find out who started the nickname. Jason senses knows Bobby did something and is wanting to find out. Their are suspects but who did it? Find out.


**This is just a random story that I thought of.**

* * *

Reyna' Pov:

I was walking to the Barracks when I saw a couple of girls whispering and pointing at me. I wanted to go up to them and tell them why were they pointing at me but obviously they would lie to me. I turned around and walked past them again, slowly.

"That's Reyna Grace." One of the girls said. I felt heat coming to my cheeks. _Reyna Grace_ I thought to myself. _It actually has a nice ring to it_I thought. But why are they calling me that? It's not like me and Jason are married are anything, yet. I am going to get to the bottom of this, find out why they calling me that name. I went to the girls.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Hello" all the girls replied shyly.

"Is their reason why all of you are or were calling me _Reyna Grace_?" I felt very uncomfortable saying that name.

"We don't know what you are talking about?" one girl said twirling her hair with her index finger. I laughed darkly. Playing the "I don't know" game is useless.

"I think you do."

"No." another girl said with a lot of golden bracelets on her wrists.

"So are you saying that I heard wrong?" I said suddenly irritated that I haven't gotten any answer yet "Well, since you girls are all useless refusing to give me information that you know you better start digging a few mile of trenches."

"What? We already finished our chores." The girl that was twirling her hair said.

"Well, since I don't have my answers then you will work like pack mules until I get my answers. Or if you girls are now willing to talk." Reyna said using the technique of do something or spill the information.

"Like we said we don't know." The girl with bracelets said.

"But I heard the name of _Reyna Grace_and I want to know the reason why." I said. I felt frustrated that these girls are refusing; I wanted to take them to Lupa's wolves and let them eat the girls.

"No not that we just heard some of the other calling you that and we were just pointing that out to the other girls." Bracelet girl said.

"Who were these so called other?" I asked.

"We don't know some kids were just saying it in the Mess." The girl twirling her hair said.

"Well you girls were overall useless but thank you for that bit of information. If I ever hear any of you calling me by that name you will be in big trouble." I said. All the girls nodded that they understand the consequences.

Jason's Pov:

I was walking to the Mess to get my breakfast when I was stopped by Bobby.

"Good morning Jason." Bobby said politely. I just knew something was wrong.

"What did you do?" I asked already thinking of the excuses I'll make just to cover for his sorry butt.

"I didn't do anything, can't I just say good morning to one of my best friends." Bobby said.

"No the only reason you say good morning to me is when you did something, hiding something, or are up to something."

"Well I am not up to something." Bobby said.

"Are you hiding something?" I asked.

"No."

"Did you do something?" Bobby stayed silent. He did something.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well, sorry Jason I can't talk now I can't wait to go polish armor."

"You hate polishing armor." I pointed out.

"Not anymore." Bobby said as he ran away.

"What did you do?" I shouted. I am going to find out.

Bobby's Pov:

Whew! That was a close one. I can't let Jason know what I did he'll get pretty upset. I can't wait to polish armor? Who says that? Obviously me. I hate polishing armor. I hate grabbing a towel and cleaning armor, I can barely keep my own room clean. I walked to the main road getting ready for my boring day.

"Hey Bobby." Dakota said as he waved.

"Hey." I said.

"Ready for polishing armor?" he asked.

"No but what choice do I have."

"True come on." He said as we walked to the armory room that we need to clean and repair. The armory room was basically a shack but built out of marble. I hope you noticed but we're Romans and we take pride in everything we built to the temples to the toilet design. The outside has carvings of sword and daggers but the carvings are made out of cold. The inside of the armory room has a water fountain in the center of the room, lots of shelves on the wall with armor equipment, and 3 desk to clean the armor on.

"Why so quiet Dakota?" I asked. He's usually does something stupid and we're laughing by now.

"Nothing." He said as he grabbed a sword from a top shelve and placed it on the desk.

"Haven't drunk enough kool-aid."

"Yes."

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried."

"You're not the only one." I mumbled "So what are you worried about?"

"I don't want to talk about." I didn't reply back because when he's serious he's worried.

Dakota Pov:

I was worried. I didn't know what to do or how to handle it. I didn't feel like being a goof ball today, I didn't have the energy. I got my bottle of kool-aid out and drank some out of it till Gwen came.

"Hey Gwen." I said as she entered the armor room.

"Hey Kota. Are you okay?" she asked. Great first it was Bobby asking now Gwen.

"Nothing." I said. Gwen placed her hands on her hips

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said now feeling irritated.

"There is something wrong."

"You know what get your ten minutes late go get to work." I said. I once again grabbed my kool-aid drinking it slowly. Kool-aid almost always manages to cheer me up.

Gwen's Pov:

Wow someone is feeling a bit grumpy today *cough* Dakota. He isn't the only one since I did something yesterday that'll probably get me in trouble.

* * *

**Once again it's random. Leave a review on who you think started calling Reyna, "Reyna Grace". Thank you.**


End file.
